


Don't Be A Bully

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Diapers, Forced Diaper Usage, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: When Edward bullies a fellow student for diapers, he gets a taste of his own medicine.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen & Esme Cullen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Don't Be A Bully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisho/gifts).



Edward walks into his house, finding his parents sitting there with odd looks on their faces.

“What’s going on?”

Esme gestures beside her. “Sit down, Edward.” He obliges. “We just got off the phone with Billy Black. He tells us you started teasing Jacob for needing diapers at night.”

“I did not!”

Carlisle gives him a look. “Edward Anthony Cullen, do not lie to us.”

Edward rolls his eyes. “Okay, I did. But we’re 18! He looks so ridiculous! And maybe he shouldn’t have brought them to a sleepover.”

“Jacob has a little trouble bed wetting, which is normal. Some people have medical conditions, Edward. And you taping a baby rattle to his locker and offering him a pacifier isn’t nice, at all. In fact, it’s cruel.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“Maybe, and maybe it’ll help if you got a taste of your own medicine.”

“What does that mean?”

Esme stands up and walks out of the room. She returns with a brown paper shopping bag. The first thing she removes from it are a package of diapers. His eyes widen and heat spreads to his cheeks.

“No! I don’t wet the bed!”

“No, you don’t. But now you can see what it’s like to wear a diaper and be embarrassed by everyone,” Carlisle says.

Edward jumps up and leaps for the door. He realizes the knob now has a baby lock on it. Edward struggles with it, yanking and screaming. Carlisle grabs him from behind and throws him over his shoulder. He carries Edward upstairs into the master bedroom. He sits on the bed and flops Edward like a rag doll over his lap.

“Dad, please!” Edward cries. “I’m too old for this.”

“You’re bullying a boy like you’re 5 years old. So, you’re going to be treated like one.” Carlisle unhooks Edward’s belt, letting his khakis fall off. Next, he grabs the tip of Edward’s underwear.

“Not bare!” Edward hasn’t been bare bottom spanked since he was 3 years old. This just isn’t fair.

“Yes, bare, you naughty little boy.”

Carlisle pulls down the boxers and loops up the belt. The first smack is laid down, causing Edward to scream. The belt abuses his bottom, turning it from a shade of pasty white to bright red in a matter of second. Carlisle alternates between cheeks, hitting his sit spot every so often.

“Do we bully our friends?” Carlisle asks through the smacks.

Edward screams. “Jacob isn’t my friend!” The belt hits his thighs and Edward whimpers. “No, Dad!”

“Are you a big boy or a little boy?”

“Big boy! Big boy! Big boy!”

“You’re being spanked over Daddy’s lap; I don’t think so.”

Edward whimpers again, tears falling down his face. He hasn’t called Carlisle “Daddy” since he was 5 years old either. Carlisle continues the spanking, Edward losing count over how many smacks assault his bottom. After a few minutes, Edward gets the sensation to pee.

“Dad…Dada!” He curses himself for sounding younger. “I have to pee!”

“Your spanking isn’t over, Edward.”

“But Daddy!”

“And you say you’re a big boy, you’re begging to go pee. Such,” SMACK “A little” SMACK “baby!”

Edward tries to hold it in, but his bladder releases all over his father’s pants. Carlisle gasps, dropping the belt.

“You little baby!”

“N…no!” Edward stammers. “I told you I had to go! You wouldn’t let me!”

“At least Jacob goes in his diapers, you just went all over your daddy!”

‘I…I didn’t mean it!”

“Of course you didn’t, babies can’t control a thing. Esme!”

Esme walks in, bag in hand. “Yes?”

“Baby Eddie just peed all over my pants. I need to shower, can you handle him?”

“Of course. Just help me get him set up.”

Edward is sobbing as Esme produces a mat made for changing. She lays it on the bed and Carlisle has him go over it. He then grabs each of his wrists and takes off his own tie, along with Edward’s from his uniform. He ties his wrists to the bed.

“Lemme go!” Edward whines.

“No, you tried running before and I need to make sure you’re good for Mommy.”

Carlisle heads into the bathroom and Esme grins, looking at her son’s state. She takes everything else out of the bag: the pack of diapers, some wipes, baby powder, a pacifier and a bright blue t-shirt that reads “Diaper Boy”. Edward whines, kicking his legs, which earns him a smack to his leg.

  
“Lift your legs into the air or I’ll spank you again,” Esme threatens. Edward does as she says, terrified. She begins wiping his bottom and privates, smiling all the way. “You were in diapers until you started kindergarten. Had a hell of a time potty training you. Is that why you’re so mean to Jacob? You’re insecure about your own problems?”

Edward sniffles, shaking a little. “No.”

“I think so.” She powders his bottom and then slips the diaper under him. It’s fluffy and spacious as it’s taped to his bottom. The diaper spreads out his thighs and when he shifts, it crinkles. He blushes harder.

Esme removes his button down, followed by his undershirt. The shirt is tugged over his head and it rides up on his belly button.

  
“Can I have my pants back?” Edward sniffles.

“No, they wouldn’t fit over your diaper. You’ll be wearing a new uniform tomorrow, the ones that the preschool students wear.”

“But I’m 18!”

“Eddie, you’re wearing a diaper, you’re just a little boy.”

Tears fall down Edward’s face. “But I don’t wanna be.”

“You should’ve thought about that, Pumpkin.”

“I’ll be good, I promise! I’ll never tease Jacob again!”

“No, you won’t, it’d look silly for a big diaper baby to make fun of a big boy who only needs them at night.”

Edward wails. Esme leaves the room and he’s forced to stay tied to the bed, crying in his big diaper and shirt. His wrists go tired. Eventually, Carlisle comes out changed. He grins at Edward and pulls out his phone, taking some pictures. Edward whimpers, a pout forming across his lip.

“Lip up, bottom up,” Carlisle warns and Edward drops it. “I’m going to untie you, but if you are naughty, Daddy will spank you again.”

He unties Edward and scoops him into his arms. Edward wiggles just as much as he did before, as Carlisle rocks him. His father reaches into the side table and retrieves a pacifier. He sticks it into Edward’s mouth, holding it in so he can’t spit it out.

“Look at you. Once a big boy, so rude and mean. Now Mommy and I can raise you the right way,” he glares down at him. “Now, since you’ve been so naughty, you can go night-night with no supper.”

Carlisle carries him into his bedroom. Mostly everything is the same, except his bed. Either side has guard rails on it so he won’t be able to fall out. His old teddy bear mobile is hung above it. Carlisle lowers him into the “crib” and pinches his cheek.

  
“Goodnight, Edward, welcome to your new life.”

***

Edward awakens the next morning, feeling a queasy dampness to his privates. He rolls over, his face colliding with the guard rails.

Right, his new life.

He pulls himself up, his diaper sagging. His stomach growls from the lack of food the night before. Sniffling, he calls out. “Mom! Dad!”

The door opens and Esme walks in, smiling. “Aw, there’s my little boy! Did you sleep well?” She rubs noses with him.

“I peed in my diaper,” Edward mumbles.

“Is that so? Well look at you, my little pee-prince! Lay down and Mama will change you.”

Edward slowly lays back down and Esme opens his closet. From his spot, he can see new clothes. Pastel onesies, overalls and t-shirts fill the hangers, with dozens of diapers and wipes on the shelf up top. Esme grabs an outfit, along with a diaper and some wipes, walking back over. Edward gets a better look at her clothing choices. It’s a long-sleeved white onesie with a peter pan collar, the school’s logo in the corner. Khaki overalls with snaps at the crotch are alongside it.

“That’s the baby uniform,” Edward says as he sucks on his pacifier.

“And that’s what you are! A baby! Luckily, they make them for bigger babies like you.”

She takes off his diaper and wipes him dry, putting on more baby powder. A new diaper is taped to his bottom and his shirt is removed. After applying deodorant to his pits, she snaps on his onesie and the overalls. The overalls are pretty tight, showing off his fluffy, crinkly diaper. Knee socks are applied, followed by some loafers.

  
“Sit up,” Esme sings. Edward does, his diaper crinkling all the way. She grabs a comb and some gel, styling his hair so it’s nice and curly. He hates his curls, they make him look like, well, a baby.

She throws out his dirty diaper and then lowers the guard rails. Edward climbs out of bed, falling to his knees due to the weight of the diaper. He reluctantly crawls after his mother, going down the stairs. In the kitchen, Carlisle scoops him up and straps him into the new high chair in the corner. He ties a bib around his neck and grabs a bottle from the fridge.

  
“This has all the nutrients you’ll need, Eddie.” He places it on his tray and Edward reluctantly picks it up, sucking on it. “Such a good baby, yes you are, yes you are.”

“Not a baby,” Edward mumbles beneath the nipple.

“You’re wearing a fluffy diaper and drinking from a baba, I’d say you are.”

Edward sulkingly sucks on the bottle as his parents drink coffee and eat some toast. The cold formula slips down his throat, filling him up in a way he didn’t think was possible. He feels so embarrassed at how much he actually enjoys all of this. The diaper feels nice, his mom is doting on him again and the bottle tastes good.

Why does he have to be such a big baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
